Life And Death
by The Sand Alchemist
Summary: “Matsuri! Wake up!” He frantically tried to stop the blood. It kept gushing. He didn’t know what to do. He just had to get out...get her safe.
1. The Beginning

Chapter one

"Gaara-sama…come on please?????" The young girl asked as she walked with her close friend and former sensei.

"Matsuri…for the last time I have to do papers for the up and coming graduates of the academy and prepare the paperwork for the chunnin exams in the village this year…I can't possibly spar with you today." The young Kazekage said as he tried to get to his office before she could lock the door and force him to stay out and spar with her. Of course he could climb the side of it with his sand but he hated getting her mad…she was like his sister, Temari, when she got pissed hell she'd make the toughest of ninja cower in fear…even him…the fearless Kazekage. Alas as he was thinking about this the door had already been locked.

"Gaara-sama…looks like your door is locked…hehehe…what are you going to do now?" she said somewhat innocently as he could completely tell that she did this.

"One of these days I'm gonna get a secret door that you won't find…EVER!" He said frustrated as he followed her to the training grounds. 'The sun is really bright today' he thought as he walked to the encaged area.

"Oi! Gaara- sama watcha thinking about?" Matsuri asked looking at his concentrated face.

"Nothing…"

"You ready to get a beat down?" She asked playfully tempting him to drop a pile of sand on her.

"And what makes you think that you can get me this time Matsuri?" he said as he whipped out his sand and wrapped her ankle in it.

"This does…WATER STYLE…WATER TSUNAMI JUTSU!"

"!!!"….'Whoa…didn't see that coming…' Gaara thought as he swiftly evaded the attack.

"Matsuri…never attack with your best move first…use genjustsu when you do that…weaken the attacker first then strike."

"….Hai Gaara-sama!...." A smirk appeared on her face… *Crack!*

"What the?...A shadow clone ehh?" Gaara said as he quickly created a sand clone to substitute. ' She really is quite good…maybe I should assign her a team…then again she never sees attacks from below' As he thought that a whip of sand, much to Matsuri's surprise, came from beneath the ground and grabbed her ankle.

"Hehehe…Gaara-sama..that won't work on me anymore." And with that she turned into a log.

"Okay…maybe she did get better at that…" Gaara said as he began to listen for her but was interrupted by the annoying Kaziki…

"Lord Kazekage!...The Elders wish to speak to you." Kaziki said as he appeared before them.

"Very well tell them I shall be there momentarily Kaziki."

"Hai!" Kaziki said as he vanished.

"Gaara-sama…thank you for coming today." She said as she hugged him as a thank you..something that surprised him and caused him to blush a little.

"Hn." He said as he vanished into the air with his sand.

_***At the tower the elders brief gaara on the situation….***_

"Lord Kazekage, you are aware of the Akatsuki correct?" An elder asked as the meeting began.

"Hn."

"They may be making their first move soon, we believe they will attack either Konoha or here first." Another said

"Hn…we must strengthen our defenses and post guards at every entrance and send word to Konoha to strengthen their forces as well." He said coolly while in his mind he became worried for his village. What might happen in the future may be his fault for having Shukaku within him. Still he kept his composure "I will not allow any villagers to be harmed…I will sacrifice my life for them." He said…the elders watched in admiration as he showed his true heart and love for the village.

Without his knowing, Matsuri, being the curious teenager with a crush on the Kazekage, was listening to this meeting. ' Gaara-sama…' she thought as she heard him say that with get admiration. 'He really has changed…he's not the evil little demonic guy I knew years ago…he's…amazing.'

"Very well then Lord Kazekage, we shall send word to Konoha and prepare all ninjas who are not on missions to be stationed at the outsides of the village… Meeting adjourned." One said and with that they left the room. Gaara however remained there to ponder his thoughts.

'I must prepare myself for this…it'll be a battle between life and death. I will not lose this fight I refuse to let my village be destroyed… "I will not let any harm come to the villagers…especially my family and Matsuri…Matsuri…I will protect you with my life….count on it…." He said as he left the room to go home to an even worse battle then the one to come….Temari's cooking vs his ability to hold it down….(DUNDUNDUN)

'Gaara... you won't need to protect me… I…I will not let you down..I'm not the weak spineless girl that you trained anymore… I am a shinobi of the sand village!' she thought and with that she went off to the training grounds.

*END* Okay so the next few chapters will be up in a while…no later than 11/5/09…pinky promise… if you liked it or had suggestions please leave some comments!


	2. Prepare!

Chapter 2

Prepare!

"I must protect Gaara-sama…can't…give…up…now…" she said as she tried her new fire style jutsu only to fall from chakra loss. 'Damn…I can't give up now' she thought regaining her strength and continuing practice her shuriken technique and her taijustsu with her shadow clone. "I'm not gonna be the only one who doesn't put their life on the line for their village…He won't need to protect me…I will be the one to protect him!"

Gaara, being his usual insomniatic self, was out at night walking to his cliff to watch the sunrise on the mountains of the desert. He saw Matsuri training from there and decided to hang out in a nearby tree to watch her (stalker much). He lately had the need to watch her 'Such determination' he thought and was amazed to see her like this…she had really grown up…she was acting like Naruto now…making him very nostalgic…as his memories flowed back as he remembered his battle with Naruto…how he learned that true strength comes form those who protect the ones they love. She was alone from the start…like he was…being despised by the village because she was taken in by two shinobi that had moved to the sand village from a neighboring enemy village. She knew the pain of being hated for where she came from…to them she was scum…like he was. 'She's been through a lot and she's hated by most of the villagers… and she still trains to protect the very people that hated her.' He thought while staring at the beautiful young girl that was below him on the ground training for him and his village. 'Whoa...wait did I just…what is this feeling...this instinct to…GAHHH stop thinking that!'

"Gaara-sama…I know your there." She said to his surprise, no one was ever able to detect him…except his brother who claimed he felt "a disturbance in the force" which annoyed him. "What are you doing here?…you would usually be on the cliff watching the sun rise." She asked still training as though she wasn't curious at all…which he knew she was from a hint in her hazel eyes. 'Why is he here?…he's been busy preparing the paperwork of the graduates and chunins. Has he really come to watch me…nahh he was probably on his way to the tower.' She thought reminding herself to continue.

"I came to see the sunrise…" he said and added "I saw you training from below…you've grown into a great shinobi." He said staring right into her eyes with softness in his voice…something she's never heard.

"Th..Thanks…" she said, her face turning as red as his hair. At that moment he also blushed a little too after seeing the look of complete admiration form her to him.

"Your welcome…take the day off from missions…you've been training for hours from what I can see…I look forward to sparing with you agian tomorrow." He said coolly.

"No…I will not…the more I train and the more missions I do will increase my ability to fight…I'm not the helpless kunoichi anymore…I'm…a shinobi of the sand!" She said with the same look as Naruto…the look of determination crushing the sadness.

"Why….do you put your health at risk constantly while training to protect the village that is rarely attacked?" Gaara asked coming down from the tree…frustrated for not understanding the most obvious facts.

"Because…you risked your life for me…you overcame the hatred and became Kazekage at fifteen…I've know about Shukaku and the connection to Akatsuki…I know they're coming for you…You saved my life now I'll save yours…" she said as she looked at the sky with determined eyes. "You've saved me from the darkness…you're still there even though you don't show it…I see it in your eyes…the loneliness, anger, frustration…I swear to you now…I'm going to protect you now and forever Gaara- sama…count on it!"

"Thank you…Matsuri…" He said as knocked her out and surrounded her with sand, transporting her back home leaving him to ponder on this and think about his real causes for protecting the village and her. He also needed a plan to escape her wrath for him knocking her out like that… "Hmmm maybe I should get started on that secret door."

_**Yea so that's chapter 2…sorry it was so short…the next two will be longer probably hitting the 1500 word mark each…stay tuned people..oh and don't forget to rate!!!*** _


	3. Fight Me!

Chapter 3

Fight me!

"_I swear I'll protect you!!" _That was all he could think about while training. For hours he worked on his sand attacks with his brother…much to Kankuro's dismay, who, with every shot Gaara made, ended up with sand everywhere. He threw everything he could to stop Gaara…just another reason why Gaara is..unbeatable…

"Hey little brother…can we take a break it's been four hours straight with training and my puppets have about a ten gallons of sand in them." Kankuro asked with little hope in his eye. He was sore from being wrapped and covered with heavy sand.

"Hn…go back home…I'll be there shortly…I…have some things to do." Gaara said seeing that Kankuro would probably die if he continued to train with him. He vanished with that leaving Kanuro to dig his puppets out of the sand.

"Wow…he's acting weird…whenever I ask for a break I usually get sucked into the sand and buried up to my head…and left there…for the evil children to get me.." Kankuro said to himself shuddering at the thought.

*In the town*

"KANKURO!" Matsuri yelled as she found Kankuro cleaning out his puppets filled with sand.

Kankuro jumped at that…she was very good at sneaking up on him. "Damn Matsuri…don't scare me like that…" He said with embarrassment on his face as he was scared for about the 10th time this week.

"Have you seen Gaara… I wish to spar with him…" she said hoping he'll know where he is. She had an idea for a combined attack with him.

"Nope…I was just with him but he vanished…said he had to do something."

"Oh…okay then…thank you anyway..." She said feeling disappointed "Catch ya later…oh and don't eat dinner…Temari is cooking again..I was just there…it looked like…well I'm not too sure what…but it was something…green colored." With that she ran off to the training grounds.

'Green colored…time to break out the "I ate too much sand while training with Gaara trick" again.' Kankuro thought as he shivered at the thought of Temari cooking again then remembered… "Ah hell, forgot to get a new fire extinguisher for her…last one ran out." With that he ran to the nearest store that sold them hoping it wasn't too late.

*on the path to the training grounds*

"The sun is setting…he must be on the mountain…' Matsuri thought as she hurried to the cliff where Gaara always sat to watch the sunset and sunrise. "Perfect!" She said as she sprinted farther ahead.

When she got up there…she witnessed the view…it was amazing…just like that time when he was her sensei…he brought her up here to show her the gift of life and the reason to protect those you hold precious to you even if they are evil. She remembered it well:

"_Gaara-sensei…why are we here?" The younger version of herself asked. _

"_Matsuri…do you know what true strength is?"_

"_Yes I do… is it not the power to defeat all opponents no matter what?"_

"_No…look at the sunset…what do you see?" Gaara said with great softness_

"_I see…the sun reflecting off the mountains…it's quite beautiful."_

"_Hn…now what do you see on the right…?"_

"_I see the other gennin training and the villagers walking around town." _

"_Do you consider these things precious to you?" _

"_Yes…I do." She said sill lost at what he was saying. "Gaara-sensei…what are you saying?"_

"_A wise ninja once told me that he would protect the people he loved with his life no matter what…Matsuri…one day you will understand this." He said looking out to the sunset._

"I understand now Gaara…I know what true strength is…" She said looking out to the sunset.

"I know you do…you've shown me that." A voice came from behind…startiling her.

"Gaara-sama! When did you get here?" She asked trying not tobe too embarrassed that he startled her…

"I just came up here…Temari was cooking and…well you know her and fire don't exactly mix…" Gaara said with a smirk on his face.

Knowing what he meant… "How much was burned…?"

"Just the kitchen this time." He said coolly. "Did I disturb you?" He asked curious on why she was up here…she never came up here…

"No… I was actually looking for you but got caught up in the sunset….it's still beautiful as ever….I had forgotten ho nice the view was up here." She said now turning to him with a vibirant smile. He noticed something too, the sun hit her perfectly so that she was gleaming in the sun.

'She looks beautiful in this light.' "What do you need?" He asked still curious.

Her face turned serious… "…Fight Me!"

*END!*


	4. Amazing

Chapter 4

Amazing

"!...Matsuri…" He said surprised that she was so determined to show him what she can do. Almost in a trance he said "Very well…follow me to the arena."

'The arena…he's serious this time..' she thought stunned to see him with his serious face on…but also saw something else in his eyes but couldn't describe it. "Hai!"

***The arena***

The arena was huge…the size of a football field with 5 different terrains…water, grass, rock, tree, and sand. It was a great arena…much like the Konoha one.

"Why are we in the arena?" Matsuri asked

"You will find out soon…now then begin!" With that the ultimate defense whirled around him…ready to attack.

"Hai!" Matsuri yelled as she summoned 5 shadow clones and disappeared. Gaara expected as much. He knew they would attack from the left…his weak spot.

***CRACK!*** a hand came up from the ground and took hold of his leg.

"Wha-" Before he could say anything his head was in the ground.

"Earth Style! Body Bury Jutsu!" Matsuri said as she came up from the ground with a smirk on her face.

***Poof*** Gaara's shadow clone disappeared.

"Damn he escaped before I could pull him under." She said as she vanished again.

Gaara came up from the ground in a ball of sand. 'That was close…I had no idea she would do that…when did she learn that?' he thought as he listened for her.

***Whoosh***

A strong gust of hot wind blew toward him. "…." 'Fire now eh?' he thought as his ultimate defense perked up.

"Tsk tsk…Gaara-sama you know not to leave your back open" Matsuri said as she had appeared behind him with a kunai at his neck.

"Heh..same old Matsuri..falling for that trick." Gaara said from behind her as he held a kunai to her neck. His clone of sand this time simply fell apart and became a vine that bound her hands.

"You should know better than that Gaara-sama…" She said as her water clone exploded within seconds of Gaara dodging it.

'Hmmm…it's been a while since I've had a worthy opponent.' He thought as he prepared a special dose of sand that would be able to trace her. "Matsuri…I know your behind that tree." He said as he threw a kunai with an explosive on it at the tree.

***BOOM!***

"Still missed Gaara-sama." Matsuri said as she appeared before him…something she's been known to do.

"I know…I did not intend on hitting you…I only wish you to show yourself."

"Well here I am!" She came up from beneath him and pulled the same move Naruto used on Neji in the chunnin exams. She hit him with brute force forcing him into the sky.

"Fire Style! Dragon's Breath Jutsu!" With that a fiery explosion shaped as a Dragon attacked Gaara.

***Poof***

"Damn it another shadow clone!" Matsuri said as she returned to the ground. 'I'm running low on chakra…gotta end this now...' "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she yelled as over 1000 clones appeared on the arena." Hey Gaara-sama…you ready to end this now?"

"Yes….I…AM….!" Gaara came falling from above….at a high speed with a massive spear in his hand.

"!!!" All of the Matsuris were amazed as the spear hit the ground and a massive wave of energy burst from the ground. More than half of them disappeared, leaving only 120 surrounding him with kunai and shuriken in hand.

By now half of the village was in the stand. The battle to them was amazing as they watched the tow dance in the wind throwing the best they had at each other. Neither of them noticed until Gaara hit the ground with the spear.

"Gaara-sama…"

"I know…do not let it bother you…we will continue this uninterrupted until the end of this fight."

"Hai…We will finish this now!" Matsuri yelled with that look of determination in her eye. 'Time to break out the ultimate jutsu.' She thought taking out a small tube with liquid inside and drank a drop of it. 'I've got less than a minute to finish this.

***WHOOOSHHH*** Her chakra increased ten fold.

***ZOOM*** She came up behind him instantly…then to the side…then to the front…*Crack* she kicked Gaara in the stomach hoping it wasn't going to kill him.

***Gack*** Gaara spit blood out as he dodged the remainder of her attacks. 'Amazing…she's amazing…' Gaara thought as he dove into the water and used a transparency jutsu to hide himself. 'Hmmm…Got it!' He knew how to defeat her once and for all. He jumped out of the water and in a swirl of sand disappeared.

"Where did he…!" but it was too late…he had surrounded her in a cocoon of sand and sucked out some of the charka…he threw her across the arena and formed the hand signs…"Sand Tsunami!" He yelled as a wave of sand hit the cocoon and buried it up to her head then with a water technique…wet the sand and hardened the sand so that she could not escape. "It's over Matsuri….I win"

"Yea right Gaara."

"!" He was in awe as the clone disappeared and the real one came from the trees. She pulled out a summoning scroll and summoned and large scythe.

"Fire Style...Engulfing Flame Jutsu." The scythe was surrounded in a blue fire. She came running at him. He went to move but he had concentrated so much on her new jutsu that he didnt notice the clone behind him until it had grabbed him. The jutsu did not last though. By time she reached him her chakra was gone… the flames dissapeared and so did the clone...she was out cold. Gaara quickly grabbed her to stop her from crashing to the ground.

The arena was silent. Every villager who was there was in complete awe. This was the same girl they hated for so long. Soon the arena erupted into a loud roar of applause for her and the Kazekage. Never had they seen such a battle.

"Gaara!" Kankuro yelled as he came to see him and to check on Matsuri. "That was amazing!" He yelled as he gave his brother a huge hug.

"Get…Off…Me…NOW…before I bury you." Gaara said as he broke loose from the hug only to be hugged again by Temari who then went to look at Matsuri and decided to head to the Hospital to have her wounds checked out.

"Gaara she was amazing…she had so much determination and will…where did she learn that from…?" Kankuro asked as he, Temari, and Gaara went to the Hospital to tend to Matsuri's wounds.

"I know…she is…amazing…" Gaara said in a soft tone while looking at Matsuri with an admirable look. 'She's the most powerful kuniochi I've ever met…her determination is…uncomprehendable.' Gaara thought as they waited outside her room for the doctors to check up on her and tend to the wounds. 'She really does know what true strength is now…'

_*End how awesome was that battle?!*_


	5. Acknowledge

Chapter 5

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Matsuri it's Kankuro wake up."

"Come in…" A very tired Matsuri said at five o'clock in the morning. The door opened and Kankuro entered with hot chocolate for her. She looked at him questionably.

"Matsuri…Gaara wishes to speak to you today…" Kankuro said trying to hold a back a smile and failing. 'This plan to get her to tell him that she loves him is bound to work…but just to be safe I'd better hide under something not rock based so _they_ won't find me and bury me in a cliff this time.'

"Hai." She responded as she began to get ready then stopped, looked at Kankuro with a

"If you don't get out of my room in the next thirty seconds while I get dressed…I'll have Gaara bury you…again…" look.

He ran but before he left he said "Meet him on the cliff at sunrise." And with that he disappeared.

"Gaara is filled with so many surprises this month…wonder what he wants to tell me…" Matsuri said to her self as she got ready to go. Within ten minutes she was out the door.

The cliff was in a spot right above the training grounds…it was also a pain in the ass to get up to. 'Why must he always be a trouble to get to…' She thought as she climbed at an accelerated rate. She finally reached the top but he was not there. "Did Kankuro decide to play a prank on me again?" 'No he wouldn't lie about Gaara needing to see me.

***At Gaara's House***

Kankuro was busy finishing his plan by making Gaara miss part of the sunrise that made him calm during the day.

"KANKURO I SWEAR IF YOU MAKE ME MISS THE SUNRISE….YOU DON"T EVEN KNOW WHAT I"LL DO TO YOU!" Gaara snapped as he grabbed Kankuro with his sand and stuck him to the ceiling. "If I miss it again because of you then, since your stuck to the ceiling, you can't hid from me…" Gaara said with a smirk on his face as he vanished in a cloud of sand.

"…." 'Why do I do this to myself for the sake of his happiness...' Kankuro thought as he awaited his soon to occur punishment from both Matsuri and Gaara. Temari then entered the room.

She looked up and said "….I don't even want to know…" and with that she turned around and left..only to call back to him "Your on your own this time little brother."

"….." *Gulp* 'Oh joy...'

*At the cliff*

'The sunrise is almost done…where is he?' Matsuri thought as she watched over the village waiting for Gaara…impatiently.

***WHOOSH*** Gaara materialized before her in a whirl of sand.

"!" Gaara looked at her in surprise…she hasn't watched the sunrise in a while. 'What is she doing here?'

"Gaara-sama…Kankuro told me that you wanted to see me." Matsuri said while still looking at the sunrise. "But judging by the surprised look you had in your eye…he was planning something that you had no knowledge of wasn't he?"

'Kankuro….you stupid…oh you're going to get it when I see you' "Hn…it seems so…" Gaara said with frustration in his eyes. "Even though he lied about me wanting to see you on the cliff I still wanted to speak to you about something. I will tell you later in the tower…not now during the sunrise…and I must decide on Kankuro's punishment for lying to you and making me late." He said with a devious look in his eye.

"Might I suggest a force feeding of all of Temari's food." Matsuri said thinking about the last time they ate it…she shivered at the memory. Gaara laughed at the shiver…something she has never heard from him before…"Did you just laugh…I've never heard you laugh…" She said staring at him at which point he blushed a small bit.

"Hey I laugh…just not a lot…" He said looking away from the sun and at her.

"More like once every five months when you see your brother keel over from your sister's food." Matsuri said laughing but soon regained a serious but sad look on her face. "What did you think of our fight?" She asked hoping for his approval.

"….It was…good." Gaara said pondering how to respond but was sad that all he could say was good. "! Matsuri are you okay?!" He said with concern in his voice as he saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"I'm fine Gaara-sama…"

"Matsuri…I've known you long enough to tell when you were upset…what's wrong?"

"It's just for so long I have looked at you with great admiration….your approval of my skills as a shinobi is something I'd love to have…and when you say "good" I…just think…you…don't think I'm a good shinobi is all." Matsuri said with tears in her eyes as she looked towards the sun and away from him.

'Matsuri….I don't know what to say…You're a wonderful shinobi with great talent…but why can't I say that now' Gaara thought frustrated at his inability to speak.

"Wow that was such a self absorbed thought I said…I'm sorry Gaara-sama…please excuse me…I…must check the guard posts today…I shall see you later." She said in a monotone voice as she vanished with a poof.

At that point Gaara was flabbergasted…he…was…confused…so many conflicting emotions…he…didn't understand them… he had to talk to someone… "Kankuro…" With that he left for his house…hoping that the idiot didn't rankle himself free from the sand.

*At the house*

"HA! I'm finally free!" Kankuro said as he freed himself from the sand.

"Kankuro!" A voice called from behind.

"EEEP!" Kankuro screamed like a little girl when he saw his brother at the door staring at him. "G-Gaara…hey there…what's up?" He said hoping he wasn't going to be attacked.

"I wish to speak to you about…something." Gaara said and then turned around and headed towards the tower.

"O-Okay" Kankuro said moving slowly behind him ready for him to attack him.

When they reached the tower…Kankuro realized that he wasn't going to be punished _now_…but he wasn't sure about later. "Gaara…what do you need to talk about-" But before he could finish Gaara asked him.

"What is the feeling you get in your stomach when someone says something to you that…makes you feel different?"

'Ah hah so that's what's bothering him…' "Gaara it means your in love someone."

"But I don't get that when I'm around you…no I get a temptation to rip out your tongue and bury it…" Gaara said with a voice that scared Kankuro a bit…

'I hope that's what he's not going to do.' "Well Gaara…it's a different love…it means you hold someone more preciously than you do others…this is about Matsuri isn't it?"

"Yes…this morning…after your…"shenanigan" to keep me waiting she was up on the cliff waiting for me…she said you had told her I wanted to talk to her…" Gaara said as he lifted an invisible eyebrow at his brother. "She asked me what I thought about the fight but I couldn't answer her…all I said was good…"

"Well...let me guess youwanted to tell her she was amazing and one of the strongest kunoichi you've known...right?"

"...Hn..."

"When you really like someone you tend to guard your words...saying something so...amazing...might give someone a little overconfidence...which you hate...so I can see why you didnt want to say it... just try to tell her how you feel...be open about it." He said walking away.

"Yea...oh and Kankuro-" But before he could finish he was down the street running for dear life. "...fine then...don't get a thank you!" He yelled. He watched him run now. "...speeds improving..." he said before walking inside. Walking through the halls he thought about what his brother said. 'Open about it...can i really do that?'


	6. Promotions, Actions, Confusion & Cookies

Chapter 6

Promotions, Actions, Confusion and Cookies

"Matsuri…Gaara wants to talk to you…its urgent…and no I'm not planning anything." Kankuro said as he appeared at her window.

"….How can I be sure?"

"Lets just say my stomach isn't very good today…"

'So he used my idea to force feed him Temari's food...very awesome.' "I came up wth that punishment you know" She said with a smirk on her face.

"I guessed as much…only you could be that devious."

"Alright I believe you this time…when does he need to see me?"

"Now.."

"Oh well then I guess I'd better go." And with that she jumped out the window and landed on the telephone pole. "Catch'ya later idiot!" She jumped off the pole and began to hop from roof to roof. 'I wonder what he wants?'

***At the tower***

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Enter." Gaara said.

"Gaara-sama you requested my presence?"

"Yes…You have been promoted to jonin."

"Wha-…whoa wait a sec…jonin?" 'Why is he…' Matsuri thought as she stared at him in awe. "Why are you promoting me so suddenly?

"You have proven that you are an amazing shinobi who should be given a team. Anyone who trains under you will become a great ninja…you are a one in a million person…you are one of the few who can teach them the value of others that are precious to them." Gaara said as he turned to her with a smile. "I would only say this to someone I hold preciously…"

"Gaara-sama…you…really mean that…?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He finally acknowledged her… "Arigato Gaara-sama!"

"I'm not done yet…therefore I will be assigning you a great mission…I'm sending you to Konoha to train some of the gennin with the jutsu you have learned…Lady Tsunade asks that I send one of my best to train some of her new genin who show potential for possible leaders of elite squads and prepare them against new threats."

"K-Konoha?..." 'That means I'll be away from him…what if the Akatsuki comes?...' Matsuri thought. It was a bitter sweet moment. She wanted to be a jonin but didn't want to leave the village. "How long will it be for?"

"About 8 months."

"...." 'So long...I don't want to be away from the village for such a long time...but' She thought. "Ok!...I Won't let you down!

"Hn…dismissed…go pack you leave in the morning."

"Hai!" With that she left the tower and ran home. 'I can't believe it…I'm…precious to him…maybe he does love me too.' Then she thought 'No…he doesn't love me like I love him… he loves me like a student.' Feeling happy but sad she began to pack slowly. She came across some old pictues…of her and Gaara…training…missions…his celebration of reaching his goal of becoming the village leader. She sat down and went through all the photos of her and her old sensei. She remembered her first time training with him…this first time she met him…everything…and when she fell in love with him too. It was the day he and the other leaf shinobi rescued her from the artisan ninjas that kidnapped her. 'I really should tell him my feelings…' she thought.

***Meanwhile at the sibling's house chaos was beginning***

"YOU WHAT?!?!?" Kankuro yelled as Gaara told him what he had done for Matsuri. "Gaara…the point of loving someone is to be with them always…not to promote them, which was a nice start, and then send them away!"

"Well then what was I supposed to do?!" Gaara yelled back. "Just tell her!?"

"Yes you blind eyed raccoon!" Kankuro yield and stormed out of the room. "GOD YOUR SO OBLIVIOUS!" He yelled as he slammed the bed room door and yelled from behind it "Your on your own now!"

"….Idiot…" 'I don't that much like a raccoon…do I?' Gaara thought as he walked outside to watch the sunset. 'Maybe I should've told her' His train of thought was interrupted when a young gennin came up to him.

"Lord Kazekage…you're my idol! I'm gonna grow up to fight like you do and protect all those who are prescious to me" The young boy said and then ran off.

'Precious…' A thought which made Gaara smile as he made his way up to the cliff. "!"

Matsuri was on the cliff watching the sunset as well. "Matsuri…aren't you going to pack?" He said…..hoping she wasn't going to ask him to fight her again like last time.

"I will…but there is something I must do first." She said as she walked towards him.

"…You should really pack though before the stores close and-" But before he could continue she was kissing him. "!" He was surprised at this. When she pulled away he remained stunned...still...like he was a statue...he turned around and dissapeared...his emotions conflicting.

"....Well that didn't go as planned..." Matsuri said. "I probably just destroyed our friendship..."she walked back to her house...packed...with a single tear in her eye. 'Gaara-sama…I'm sorry.'

Gaara had ran…even if he was the Kazekage he could not handle the emotions he was handling. He arrived at the top of the tower…the only place where he could find his thoughts and come under emotional stability.

"Gaara…what happened…? A voice caught him off guard. It was Temari who was deilivering papers to his office. "You were running…what happened?" she said with concern on her face.

"I'm so confused right now…Matsuri…she…kissed me…and I ran…" He said looking ashamed that he may have hurt her.

"...Gaara..."

"I...don't understand anything right now...it all happened in a blur...and..." He looked down at the ground now. " I think doing that made me really hurt her."

"Gaara...listen to me now...before you tune everything out like when Kankuro begins to ramble on about something....Matsuri...well..she really likes you...it may seem unorthadox for you to be with her seing that your Kazekage and she's well a chunin-"

"Jonin..."

"eh?!" She said with an uterly surprised look on her face.

"I promoted her after our battle...Kankuro didn't tell you?"

"Nope...he's been unconcious for a while..." She said with an accomplished look on her face.

"Do I want to know?" He said raising an invisible eye brow.

"Probably not...look...back to your little love issue...just tell her...or at least give her something for her trip."

"...Yea..." He said getting up to walk home.

"Oh and I made some cookies to cheer you up...they're on the counter..." She said turning to walk back inside with a smirk as she saw his ear twitch.

"Hn..." He said walking away...once he was down the street and out of sight...he ran...faster than most would consider humanly possible...then again...it was cookies.

*END*


	7. Memories And Confessions

Chapter 7

Memories and Gifts

"Hey Kankuro…what's up?" Temari said when she walked in. When she rounded the corner she saw a defeated Kankuro on the floor and a missing plate of cookies. "Gaara?"

"…He…stole…them…" said a defeated Kankuro staring at an empty plate of cookies…and weeping over them. "They are the only things you can cook deliciously!"

"NANI…you wanna say that again idiot?!" An enraged Temari said as she began to strangle Kankuro until he said he was sorry.

Gaara, even though he hears the commotion, is too busy looking at old photos of him and Matsuri that Temari would secretly take and give to him at night so that he had something to think about when he was awake watching over the village. All the memories came back. He remembered the first time he met her…it was at the academy when they assigned partners.

"_Okay now then, all students pick a weapon and a teacher." Temari said as the 50 students went to pick weapons and teachers. Everyone picked either Temari or Kankuro. _

_Gaara though,wasn't picked…_

'_They're all afraid of me' Gaara thought as he turned to walk away._

"_Ummm…can you be my teacher?" A timid voice came from behind. _

_Gaara turned around in surprise to see a young girl there with a small weapon. "You sure about that, I don't…scare you?" he said curious to why she didn't pick the other two. _

"_No…why would I be…" She said "If you don't want to then that's okay." She said ready to turn around. But he grabbed her arm to stop her._

"_No I'd be happy to train you….what's your name?" Gaara said with a slight smile on. He was trying really hard to smile. How Naruto smiled every day was beyond him. _

"_M-Matsuri…" She said timidly. _

"_Well then Matsuri you may call me Gaara…add sensei to it and well…don't it annoys me." _

"_But you are of a higher rank than I…why can I not call you sensei?"_

"_It annoys me…" Gaara said as he glared at her which also did not frighten her. "Why haven't you chosen a larger weapon like the others?"_

"_I fear weapons…both my parents were killed by them and I was orphaned because of this." She said. Gaara saw the loneliness in her eyes, the abandonment, he had the same pain. _

"_Hn…so you choose the Jouh-yo because you are afraid of the damage it might do to those you find precious to you?"_

"_Yes and no…I have no one precious to me…no one has ever befriended me because they thought of me as a weak spineless child." She said _

"_If you do not have people who are precious then why do you want to be a shinobi?"_

"_I want to protect the village the same way my parents did only without weapons… I want to protect with my own hands." She said. The look of sadness disappeared._

"_Very well then…"'She's different than the others.'_

_From that moment on they became sensei and student and great friends. _

"Matsuri…I do love you." Gaara said as he took the picture of them training and ran down stairs and out the door. 'You were more than a student…you experienced pain…but didn't let it consume you…like I did…you..and Naruto…changed me…'

***Meanwhile Matsuri is packing…it is almost dawn she must leave in a hour if she is to make it to Konoha by noon. But she is distracted by the photos that are still on her bed.**

"Gaara…I'm so sorry I did that…" Matsuri said as she glumly looked at the bond she may have ruined. "God I'm such an idiot!" She yelled throwing the pictures on the floor, jumping onto the roof from the window. "Man I ruin everything."

"No…you don't." A voice came from behind.

"Gaara-sama!...wha-." But before she could finish she was being kissed. She pulled away from him. "Gaara-sama…I'm confused."

"Heh…I kinda guessed." Gaara said letting go and sitting next to her.

"You ran from me…why did you come back?" She asked

"Because…I was confused…I didn't understand my emotions. For so many years I blocked them out and when I met Naruto I found that emotions are what make great shinobi." He said looking towards the sky. "When you…kissed me…I didn't know what to do…instinct told me to kiss back but my mind was too busy controlling other emotions."

"Oh…I'm sorry…Gaara-sama."

"Matsuri…I'm sorry…I made you think I didn't love you back." Gaara said still looking to the sky but catching a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye. "You were always more than a student to me…you were closer to me than anyone…the pain you experienced was different from me but you didn't let it consume you. You said you were always the weakling afraid of everything but you didn't let it get to you a lot like the pain got to me. Your are just like him…you have a dream to be useful to others…you are also a reason I aimed to be Kazekage." He said turning to her now. "I have you to thank for showing me that pain can be overcome with the help of others."

"Gaara-sama…you…really…mean that?" She asked astonished that he actually told her straight up what he was feeling.

"Yes...I do"

"For such a long time I felt useless…but when I'm with you I feel like I have a purpose…to protect you is my-" yet again he kissed her before she could finish. When he let go she finished "purpose..." she said in a whisper. "Gaara-sama…I love you…" she said in a whisper as they hugged.

'I...Matsuri...' He said as he hugged her in the moonlight. 'One day i think i'll be able to say it to you just as easily as you say it to me.'

***END*** sorry this was so short…the next one will be much longer.


	8. Battle in the Sky! Hostage Taken!

Chapter 8

Battle In The Sky....Hostage Taken!

It had been 16 weeks since Gaara had seen Matsuri. She had spent her last few hours in Suna with him but soon left to arrive for Konoha. Not hearing anything from the Hokage he assumed that the mission was going well. He had heard from Lord Jiraiya that the Akatsuki may be making its move very soon. He began to train every night…seeing that his only options where to watch over the city or prepare for the emanate battle. Little did he know that they were watching him this very moment.

"Oi Sasori, when can we go after him?" A younger looking member asked his partner who was next to him.

"Diedara…one day you're either gonna die early…or get a partner as annoying as you are to me." Sasori said annoyed at this being the tenth time he asked him that. "We go after him when the time is right…there is an art to jinchuriki hunting.

"Heh… and art is a bang." Diedara said thinking of the victory to come.

"Go Tobi, get her…find the girl in Konoha…take her to the hide out." Sasori said to the appearing Tobi.

"Hai!" Tobi said disappearing in a puff of smoke

***Meanwhile***

"Matsuri-chan…when do you teach me that dragon breath jutsu?" A young genin said.

"Konohamaru…why must you bother me with this…Naruto already taught you Rasengan, which for the record is much better than Dragon Breath jutsu." Matsuri said sighing as she attempted to spar with the young genin. 'Was this what training was like with Gaara when he taught me?...God he must've wanted to murder me many times.'

"….but…I wanna be as good a shinobi as you!" He said trying to sweet talk her.

"Awww…well ok but just one thing…sweet talking doesn't work on me…" She said as she began to leave. "Seeing that you only want to learn ninjutsu…then well I guess my job is done…I'll just tell Lady Tsunade that you don't want to do genjutsu or taijutsu."

She said walking off. "Good Luck with evading that lecture." '3…2…1…'

"W-Wait…fine…I'll do it just don't tell Grandma Tsunade."

"Okay then!...now then 200 laps around the village!"

"…" 'I could still take the lecture over this…come to think of it…200 laps versus a lecture…' "YES MA'AM!" He was off in a flash.

'Speaking of training…I wonder how Gaara is…' Matsuri thought as she made her way up to the Hokage Mountain. 'Looks like it's about time for sunset.' She thought as remembered the promise she made to Gaara before she left when he was kissing her goodbye.

"_Matsuri…promise me this…every day…watch the sunrise and sunset until you return…think of me each time." Gaara said as he embraced her for the last time until 3 months. _

"_I-I will Gaara-sama…I love you." She said as she ran off into the distance_

"_I know" He whispered to himself as he turned around to walk home. _

"Only one more week…then I can see you again…Gaara…" She said to herself as she sat upon one of the heads. "Naruto I know you're there…just come out."

"Wrong girlie..." Said a mysterious voice that leapt from the shadows.

"!" 'Akatsuki…' Matsuri thought as she began to flee…she knew she was no match.

"And where do you think you are going?" Tobi said as he made hand signs that she could not recognize.

"!" Matsuri looked around her to find that the enemy was gone. 'Below!' She looked down but it was too late he grabbed her ankle and she was caught in a coccon of earth. The cocoon was nearly unbreakable."No!." 'Damnit…I won't go down like this.' Matsuri thought trying to get her self free. The earth was too strong she couldn't get out

"It's no use…the chakra packed in the Earth is like your beloved Gaara's sand…unbreakable."

"Yeah well, we'll see about that…every jutsu has a weak point! Dragon's Breath Jutsu!" The earth melted away. "Apparently it is like Gaara-sama's sand…easily melted by my jutsu." Matsuri said as she threw a smoke bomb at the masked figure.

"Your evasion really needs to be worked on…" Tobi said as he appeared behind her.

A smirk appeared on her face. *poof* her shadow clone disappeared. *thock* Matsuri stabbed Tobi in the back with three kunai and one with a bomb. "The smoke bomb wasn't an evasion...Your really aren't that tough" she said as she jumped back from him as he struggled to get the bomb off. But it was too late...*BOOM* It was a sound that everyone heard. "!...What the...Shit!" Matsuri said as the smoke cleared and Tobi's body wasn't there.

"Mmmmm...your tactic still needs to be worked on girl."

"!!" 'Shit!'

***Thump***

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said as Matsuri fell unconscious into his earth casket. He transported her back to the hideout where she was chained to the ceiling.

By this time Naruto and the others arrived...the saw nothing but a note on the ground. _'To the Kazekage...we have taken one of you're own...give up you host position and we will let her go.'_

"Naruto..." Sakura said looking over to him

"I'm going to murder those bastards!" Naruto said as the fox appeared in his eyes. "Sakura go tell Granny that the rest of us went after Matsuri....then you go to Suna to dleiver the news."

"Right!" She said still looking at him. "Naruto....don't use it...think rationally...they might get you too...maybe you should tell Gaara..." She said dissapearing into the wind with a burst of cherry blossoms.

Naruto ground his teeth trying to suppress his anger before he unleashed the fox. "Yeah" he said as he ran off into the forest. 'Don't worry Matsuri...I'll save you...' Then he thought of Gaara 'No...we'll save you.'

***Meanwhile Gaara is at the council meeting discussing the Gennin who will participate in the up and coming Chunnin Exams in Suna.*** (wow that was a longish meanwhile...)

"Lord Kazekage…Teams 1 and 2 under your brother and sister are clearly eligible for the exams. As well as teams 5, 7, 9, and 10."

"What of the others?" Gaara asked.

"They are not ready, report says that they need to work on teamwork and trust."

"Hn…very well…they will participate in the next one in Konoha."

"Hai Kazekage-sama! Meeting adjourned."

Gaara returned to his office where a nice cup of tea was waiting and a cookie. He sat down but as he went to grab the cup it cracked. 'I'm not superstitious but…' He thought as he began his paperwork. He then looked to the sky. "Matsuri." 'Please be alright.' He looked back at his paper work with annoyance. "!" He looked at the sky as he saw a shadow of a bird on his desk. 'An intruder eh?' He said as he picked up his gourd and headed to the roof.

'Heh he shouldn't be too hard to find…' Deidara thought as he flew over the village on his clay bird. "One, two, three…three guards watching the skies…tsk tsk…oh well no harm done if I ill them." He said as he dropped 3 small spider bombs on the guards.

***POP POP POP*** The Guards fell to the ground; their blood leaking off the roof and onto the ground.

"Small enough to not make a sound but deadly enough to kill." He said as he jumped onto the Tower.

***SSSSSSSSS***

"Eh?" Deidara said looking up to see Gaara with a line of sand swirling around him. "Ho…quite interesting aren't you?"

"This is as far as you go." Gaara said as he threw the sand at Diedara.

***END*** UH OH cliff hanger…hehehe I've always wanted to do one.


	9. The Kazekage Stands Tall!

Chapter 9

The Kazekage Stands Tall!

Diedara stands before the young Kazekage watching as the sand swirls around him. His emotionless face bothers Diedara. "To have such a magnificent artwork of a city how can you not show emotion?" He said as he jumped back up onto his bird just barely evading one of Gaara's attacks. 'That was a little too close' he thought as he flew higher into the sky.

'He's of the Akatsuki…' Gaara thought as he summoned his sand, jumped into the air to be caught be the sand and remain floating.

Diedara looked at him…interested in his ability to manipulate sand "Ho! That's quite useful!" He said as his bird flew right under the reflection of the moon. It cast a long shadow on the village. Soon the villagers saw the shadow as well as the shinobi who were unaware of the intruder. "Seems your people are watching…most likely waiting for your demise."

That remark made Gaara wince. 'This guy…he's…psychotic.' Gaara thought as he summoned his ultimate defense. 'I must expect the worse…'

"Hmmm looks like your nervous" Diedara said toying with him. "The great Gaara of the Sand…The Kazekage at 15….is afraid of little ol' me?"

Gaara said nothing. He only stared into the dark depths of his madness.

"Pathetic emotionless brat!" Diedara said as he threw his bombs at him.

"…." 'Long range attacks eh? …precision guided.' Gaara thought as he used his sand to destroy the bombs. He was using more chakra every second he was in the air and e very attack he used with his sand. He had contemplating trying to move the battle to the desert where his advantage would grow and where he could escape in need be. He decided to try it tried this.

***ssssssssss*** His sand made a hissing sound as it hovered through the air.

"And where do you think your going?" Diedara said throwing the bombs at the village instead of Gaara. 'This ought to make him stay.

"!" 'NO!' Gaara thought alarmed that he had almost blown up the village and killed his people. He quickly created a dome over the closest buildings to the bombs.

***BOOM*** the sand blocked the bombs from hitting the buildings; but just barely, a little later and he would've lost some people. The villagers watched him as he fought with Diedara, throwing everything he had at him with the intent of protecting them with his life.

"Lord Kazekage! You can do it!" One group of academy students said.

"Lord Gaara! Don't give up!" A few Jonin yelled as the others began to gather weapons to assist him in his attacks.

"Okay men!" Baki said as he began the attack order. "Ready…Aim…Fire!" Hundreds of small arrows…some with bombs and others laced with poison went flying at the intruder.

"Heh….looks like your people are trying to save your already doomed life." Diedara said as he swiftly avoided every arrow. "So is that all the mighty Kazekage and his precious village can throw at me?"

A smirk appeared on Gaara's face.

"And what are you smirking about you tanuki eyed freak?!"

"You don't get it at all" He looked him straight in the eye with a look that only he and Naruto can give. "The people of this village will never back down....we will fight with our lives to the death." He now looked at his villagers and fellow shinobi. "If you really think that you can beat us then you are mistaken…Don't underestimate the shinobi of this village."

"Before we end this let me ask you this…" Diedara looked at him curiously and he slightly reached into his pouch to prepare for the final attack. "You were always hated…every jinjuricki is…so why protect those who want you to die?"

"Whether they like me or not I will not abandon them like my father the Fourth Kazekage…no…my purpose is different now….I am Sabaku No Gaara….The Fifth Kazekage and I refuse to lose this!" For once Gaara actually showed his emotion. His attack was swift almost undetectable but Diedara saw it at the last second and dodged it.

"!" 'Okay…so much for an emotionless tanuki…he's still a tanuki.' Diedara thought as he unveiled his creation. He threw a small bomb out into the air.

"…." 'What is he planning… ?' Gaara thought as he began to prepare for the attack he knew was going to happen.

"HA!" The small bomb grew greatly…almost to the size of a quarter of the village. "Behold my creation…the fallen angel…" The bomb dropped.

"NO!" Gaara yelled using all of his chakra to create a dome to protect the village.

***BOOM!!!*** It grew quiet. Dust was everywhere.

"Did it work? Is the village okay?" Gaara said to himself as he looked for any sign of life. The dust cleared…the village completely unscaved. "…" Gaara looked with a smile upon the others.

"You've left yourself open tanuki." Diedara said. Two bird bombs flew next to Gaara.

"!!!" 'Shit!' Gaara thought as he gathered as much sand as possible and braced himself. He had less than half a second.

***KABOOM!*** The dust cleared in the sky enough for the villagers to see the explosion. Many were horrified. Gaara was inside a cocoon…it had been less than a milla second before the explosion that he had made it. He was inside…out of breath…dazed.

***tk…tk..tktktktktk*** Small spider bombs came from the sand. The bomb created particles that the sand absorbed creating the small bombs.

'No!' Gaara thought as the spiders came from the sand.

***SHUDDER*** The cocoon moved as the explosions were set off.

"Lord Kazekage…please be okay…"the genin said together as they saw the explosion.

"GAARA!" Kankuro yelled as he tried to get to him in the air but he was too high up.

Gaara's sand crumbled before them…he fell in the air. Diedara caught him and began to fly away from the village. "Well he was easy enough." Diedara said as he found Sasori.

"Diedara…you made me wait you know how much I don't like to wait." Sasori said as he started off.

"Well aren't you grumpy…"

"GAARA! HOLD ON I'M COMING!" Kankuro yelled as he went after him. But it was no use they were too fast. By time he got to the gates he was out of site. "No…No…it can't be…GAARA!" Kankuro yelled as he ran into the desert.

"Kaziki…send a message to the Leaf…tell them of our emergency and ask for help." Baki said as he ran after Kankuro. 'Kankuro…don't do anything rash…'

"HAI!" Kaziki said as he disappeared into smoke.

***END!*** Hope it was awesome!


	10. Too Late!

Chapter 10

Too Late!

It had been about 3 hours after Gaara was defeated and kidnapped. Diedara and Sasori were about halfway through the desert. Kankuro was very close to them.

"Diedara…it seems were being followed…" Sasori said turning to face the approaching Kankuro.

"Hmmm it seems so…I think it's your turn to take on someone…I've already lost an arm so I'd be at a disadvantage." Diedara said looking at what was remaining of his arm.

"…fine…I won't be long gone."

Diedara turned to start moving away. "STOP!" Kankuro yelled as he summoned crow to take down Gaara's assailant. Diedara evaded crow easily.

"Ho a puppet user eh…looks like you'll have fun with him."

"Yes...it seems this one might be interesting…however…he will not be able to last 15 minutes with me…" Sasori said taking off his bamboo hat.

"I'm taking Gaara back." Kankuro said looking at his defeated brother. He pulled out two scrolls. "Salamander…Black Ant…time to save Gaara." Black Ant and Salamander appeared within a puff of smoke… "Who ever you guys are…you'll pay for what you did." Crow appeared behind Sasori. Sasori smirked. A metallic tail came out of nowhere behind him and destroyed crow. "!...What?!" Kankuro said looking at the defeated puppet in smithereens.

"Boy…a word of advice…never put your puppet near a superior master."

"W-Who are you?" Kankuro said as he backed away a bit but then saw his brother. 'Gaara…'

"Well looks like I'm not needed…I'll see you in a while." Diedara flew off with Gaara.

"NO! GAARA!" Kankuro yelled.

***Zmp*** the tail came at him. Kankuro just barely escaped it. He was nicked on the leg though.

"Shit…gotta be more careful." Kankuro said. "Take this!" Black Ant flew at Sasori. It hit. 'Yes!' This was merely a diversion. Kankuro quickly pulled back on Black Ant…but something was wrong…it wasn't moving. He then sent Salamander out but the tail had stabbed right through it crumbling it.

"Boy…you really aren't bright are you?" Black Ant did move to attack though…but it attacked Kankuro. "Any master knows how to cut off the strings without the opponent knowing and attach his own."

"…" 'Shit I have no choice I have to-' "GAAH!" Sasori had stabbed Kankuro in the back with the tail. This time he was on the ground trembling. "Poison…no…" Kankuro said as the tail which had been laced with poison hit him once more. He started to lose consciousness. 'Gaara…' He was out cold.

"…overconfident brat" Sasori said as he turned and walked into the desert to catch up to Diedara, leaving Kankuro in the desert to perish.

*On the border between the Sand and Leaf*

"Matsuri…" Naruto said as he hopped form tree to tree. "!" He stopped as he heard the falcon form the Sand approaching. Granny Tsunade had made him work with the decoders one time so he knew Takamaru's screech. " Last time he was here was when Matsuri and Gaara were in trouble." Then it came to him. "Oh God! I hope not!" He said running through the trees faster. 'Those bastards…if they took him…they'll pay with their lives.' He heard a voice in the distance.

"Naruto!"

"Who…?"

"Naruto!"

"…Bushy Brows!" Rock Lee was running through the trees trying to catch up to him. Neji, TenTen and Gai were also following. "…Where's Sakura…and Kakashi?"

"Naruto-kun…Lady Tsunade sent us to assist you in delivering the news and assisting the rescue attempt." Neji said as he finally caught up to the ever over energetic Lee.

"Sakura and Kakashi should be right be-oh! There she is!" Lee turning to see them land on a branch above them.

"Looks like we're all here." Kakashi said.

"...Right! Let's Go!" Naruto said taking off with great speed. Even Lee had some trouble keeping up. '….Matsuri…I swear I'll protect you!'

***Suna intensive care***

Kankuro was found in the desert unconscious and he is fading fast. The poison is untreatable. Even Elder Chiyo is unable to remove it or find an antidote. Worse off they are still in the dark as to where Gaara was taken and who exactly created this poison.

"Kankuro…" Baki said as he sat beside his student's bed hoping he would wake up. "This is all my fault…I should've gone with you." He said as he got up to walk out. He got as far as the door.

"Ugh…oh…what happened…" Kankuro said waking up. He tried to sit up but fell back down…he was paralyzed from the waist down.

"Kankuro!" Baki turned around to see his student semi awake. "Medics get the elders…Kankuro is awake!" Baki yelled two to medics passing by. They gave a curt nod and went to find the elders.

Elder Chiyo came in. She was a great healer and a wise hag. "Ahh so the idiot is awake."

"…" 'Most people say hi or what's up but no…she says the idiot is awake.' Kankuro glared at her while trying to get up. He lost his balance quickly and buckled in pain onto the ground.

"Don't try it, boy…it's useless…I cannot remove the poison…it's a new poison that can't be cured."

"…Dammit…how long do I have?" Kankuro said looking away.

"Less than three days…" Chiyo said looking at him with sadness. "It's so sad to loose such a good student and shinobi."

"In that case I have to try to get Gaara back again." He said going to get his uniform on only to fall again.

"Fine then go do that and kill yourself."

"So…your saying I should just wait for my death form this poison as a do nothing while my brother dies at the hand of Akatsuki." Kankuro stared at her angrily. "Your mistaken." Kankuro picked up his stuff and wobbly left the room.

"…You have a chance of survival if you stay…Tsunade's pupil is coming along wit the others." Chiyo said walking away. "She might be able to heal you."

"Kankuro…please just stay…let the Konoha ninjas take care of it...they should be here in a few minutes." Baki said stopping him at the door.

" Gaara's my brother…I have to help hi-."

***WHACK*** Sakura came running down the hall and hit him in the head upon hearing that he was going to leave. Naruto also came around the corner with everyone else. When Naruto saw what she did to Kankuro he was in awe.

"Well then idiot before you decide to kill yourself then maybe you should let me heal you. Your no use in the state you are. So…LAY YOUR ASS DOWN!" Sakura said in her 'listen to me or die' voice.

"…" He simply nodded and sat down.

"How did this happen?" Kakashi asked Elder Chiyo. She told him what happened.

Kankuro obeyed. Sakura began to remove the poison. She also created an antidote to it.

"Well I've removed the majority of the poison and the antidote I created should dissolve whatever is left." Sakura said as she handed him a cup and a vile of what looked like to be black sludge. "You won't be in any shape to leave the hospital for at least three days."

"Naruto...I'm going to inform the sand elders of what happened in our village." Kakashi said.

"Kay…" Naruto was distant…he had a gut wrenching feeling in his stomach.

"Ugh…your village…wha-wait…Matsuri…is she okay?!" Kankuro asked immediately after he swallowed the antidote. He remembered that she was sent there on a 3 month mission.

Naruto and Sakura both looked at him then at each other. "Matsuri was kidnapped by Akatsuki." Sakura said as Naruto looked away in anger.

"Where's Gaara he needs to know thi-" Naruto began but was interrupted.

"He was kidnapped by Akatsuki." Chiyo said. Those words hit Naruto like a thousand blades. Kankuro looked away at the sound of those words.

"I was too late to save Matsuri…and now Gaara is in danger too."

"Naruto…" Sakura said going over to him for she knew at any moment he would burst into rage but to her surprise he didn't.

"Kankuro…don't worry…I'm gonna save your brother and Matsuri." Naruto said turning to him. "He's been through enough already and Matsuri is the only one who brings him happiness…I saw that during the battle between us and the Artisan village." Naruto said as he and Sakura picked up their stuff to go after him. "Kankuro…I swear I'll bring them both back here alive…I won't be too late the second time I can save them." Naruto said smiling as he, Sakura, and Kakashi left to get ready to set out. 'Gaara…Matsuri…I'm coming!'


	11. Escape From Chains!

Escape from Chains

"Zetsu-senpi! I think the girl is moving!"

"Tobi…you don't have to yell it…I'm standing right next to you idiot!"

It had been three days since Matsuri was taken. She was unconscious for a while but eventually woke up. She wasn't badly hurt but she was chained to the ceiling.

'Shit…I can't break free.' She thought as she struggled to free herself. 'Where am I?'

She looked around nervously and saw two people sitting on what looked to be giant hands. One looked like a plant and the other…was the one who got her. 'Him…'

***RUMBLE*** a cave door opened. Not wanting to be seen awake she pretended to be asleep. Diedara and Sasori entered.

"Oi! Zetsu get the leader…tell him the one tail is here." Diedara said walking in and dropping Gaara on the floor.

Matsuri opened her eyes when she heard one tail. "Gaara!" She said and everyone in the hideout that was present looked up at her.

"Told ya she was awake Zetsu!" Tobi said as he slapped him on the back. Tobi was thrown across the hideout for that one.

"Annoying…" Zetsu said as he jumped off the hand.

"This is the girl…Gaara's most precious person." Pein walked form the shadows. "Not everyone in here…Zetsu! Tobi! Chain the boy to the ground right below her…let her feel pain as she watches him die."

'Die!?...No…no….' She grew angry. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!!!"

"Such bold words for such a weakling" Pein said as he motioned them to chain Gaara down.

"Pien…do you sense that?" Itachi said as he also came out of the shadows along with Kisame. There was a dark aura engulfing Matsuri.

"Yes…it's the Reibi*…its finally awake…"

"Why awaken it? Can't we just remove it like any other bijuu?" Kisame asked.

"No…the Reibi is no ordinary Bijuu…it has no tails to grab and it is in the depths of the host's heart." Itachi replied

"By awakening it we have the chance to extract it…it's the first step to the plan." Pein finally finished. "We don't extract it…we use its power to manipulate the Shukaku to leave the host's body."

"Reibi?" Matsuri said as she calmed down realizing what they were talking about.

"Yes...it's the Bijuu sealed in you." Pein said. "You were despised by the villagers not because of your parents but because you had a demon in you...without you they could not have sealed Shukaku in Gaara...and with its power we can extract it."

"Then...it's all my fault..." She gave up struggling. "He's gonna die because of me."

"So that's why we took her…" Diedara said. "She holds the key to the Shukaku."

"Yes. She does…let's start the process." Pein motioned to Zetsu who shot a vine into her. and connected the other end to a large statue.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The chakra was sucked out of her. It continued for more than two days. By this time Gaara had woken up. He saw what was happening.

'Matsuri!' He tried to move but couldn't. His chakra was still almost gone but he summoned some sand. "HA!" The sand flew at the vine and broke it. He threw it at the chains now and they also broke. Matsuri fell form the ceiling completely unconscious and bloody. She hit the ground just as Gaara freed himself from the chains. "Matsuri! Wake up!" He frantically tried to stop the blood. It kept gushing. He didn't know what to do. He took his shirt off and wrapped it around the wound. He turned around to see Diedara and Sasori flying at him. "Rock Hard Sand Shield!" The two where shielded instantly. 'Almost out…gotta get her out of here!' He thought as he made some hand signs. "Groundhog tunnel jutsu!" He and Matsuri were pulled under the ground. It was perfect timing too. Diedara had just broken through the wall.

"Their gone...looks like I'm going hunting again." Diedara said.

"No…We have enough of her chakra…just get the boy…she'll be dead by time he gets the bleeding to stop…we have no further use for her."

"Sure sure." Diedara and Sasori disappeared in a puff of smoke.

***3 kilometers from the hideout***

***WHOOOOSH*** Gaara and Matsuri came up form the ground. He collapsed as he tried to carry Matsuri to the bushes to hide there while he tried to treat her. Temari had been a medic at first when she was promoted to Jonin so she had taught him some of the basic healing techniques.

'Damnit…come on don't give up now.' He thought as he desperately tried to save her. "!" *Badump…Badump…Badump…* "Matsuri!" Her heart was beating again. He started to give her mouth to mouth to help it stay beating. He looked down now to see the bleeding had stopped.

"uhhhhh…." Matsuri woke up. She looked up to see Gaara over her. She blushed at first then jumped on him. "Gaara! Your oka-" She was silenced by his lips as she was kissed passionately.

He pulled away. "Well that shut you up…look we're not far away from the hideout…we have to move." He tried to get up but fell back down.

"Your in no shape to move…come here." She put her hand on his heart. She transferred some of her chakra into his and healed all of his wounds. "That ought to hold you up for a while." Now she tried to stand but also fell down. "Better me than you." She said laughing but not for long. She became unconscious one again.

"Matsuri…" He sighed as he picked her up. 'Thank you' He hid her in the trees and ran off in the other direction. 'Please be safe.'

***END***


	12. Moments and Memories

Chapter 12

Memories and Moments

"GAAHHHHH!!!!" Gaara screamed as Shukaku began to be sucked out of him. He was in more pain then ever before. Not only was the demon being sucked out forcibly but his entire being was being ripped apart. He felt like he was being ripped apart…inch…by inch…by inch. It had only been one day so far. 'This is it.' he thought. 'I'm going to die here…' Surprisingly he was not afraid. He did not care what happened to him. He only cared about his teammates and his family. Hours passed by in seconds. Before he knew it he was inches from death…inches from the end. He saw his entire life flash before him in sharp detail. Every mistake, every moment of happiness, sadness, joy, and love. Every moment with his family…his friends…and Matsuri.

'Gaara-sama…' A voice called him.

'Who…'

'Gaara!' A different one this time.

'Nii-san!' Temari's this time.

'Gaara-kun' More voices called. He closed his eyes hoping they would go away. They did. But, when he opened them again he saw everyone he'd ever met. Everyone he cared about. Naruto, Kankuro, Temari, Sakura, Baki, Kiba, Lee, Neji. Matsuri was in the middle. She was next to Naruto. They were holding out their hands…

'Gaara…come here…' Matsuri said to him.

'Why…why are you here.' He said walking over to them but as he reached out to touch her face his hand went right through. They were still talking though. Then he heard it. He heard a young boy crying. He turned to see who it was.

'That's…me…' He felt a tear run down his face for the first time in a long time. 'That's Gaara…' All the pain and sorrow rushed through him like a thousand spears. He fell to the floor gasping in pain. He heard something else now.

'_Why…Why is it always me.'_ It was when he accidently killed the only person that he thought actually cared about him.

'_Lord Gaara…my sister…she never loved you…the day she dies she cursed you and this village.'_

'No….stop it…STOP IT!!!' The memory ended before Yashumaru was killed. 'Yashumaru…' He repeated the name over and over again…trying to calm himself…trying to find a logical reason why he did it. He found one. 'I really am monster…' He heard something else.

'_Please teach me!'_ It was Matsuri…the first day he met her.

'_Are you okay with me?' _

'_Of course!' _

'_Very well then…choose a weapon Matsuri.' _

'Matsuri…you are the only one who doesn't think I'm a monster in our village.' He thought about the times when they trained…the times they went on missions…even when they had lunch together. He let all of his memories flow before him. He felt a swift pain go up his back and surge through his entire body. 'GAAHHH!' He fell to the floor in pain. He heard the final scream from Shukaku and then it went silent. He looked at his friends they disappeared one by one. 'NO!' He ran over to them but inches before he got to them they were gone. 'No…no…NO!' He screamed into the darkness. '!' He looked down now and saw that he was disappearing as well. Everything became darker…he began to loose the connection he felt with the world. 'It's over now…isn't it…' He fell into the abyss with a small smile on his face.

***THUD*** His body fell to the ground and moved lifelessly.

"It's over…" Pein said as he left the hideout and left Diedara and Sasori to deal with approaching rescue team.

*** A few miles from the hideout under some roots.***

"GAARA!" Matsuri woke up now. 'What happened?!' She looked around frantically to find him. *CRACK* "!!!" She took out the necklace he had given her when she was promoted to Jonin…it was cracked. "Gaara…it can't be…"

*WSSHHHHHHH* A cold wind blew past Naruto.

"…" 'Gaara…' His anger began to build up. He began to transform slightly. His eyes turning red and his whiskers darkening. His eyes wide with worry and fury.

'Naruto…' Sakura looked at him with sadness. 'Don't tell me…' She thought looking down…

END

_Sorry that was so short…I hope it was good…in a reference to the chapter called amazing…I've read it over and seen that it was somewhat…stupid and thought about redoing it but wasn't sure if it would be out of order…please comment and tell me what you think…it would be very nice and tell me if its possible to take down a chapter and repost it…it would be just so awesome…._

_-Slipknotgirl14_


	13. Jinchuriki

Chapter 13

Jinjuriki

Naruto and the rest of the teams jumped through the trees at the highest speed they could go. Naruto, naturally was ahead of them…already beginning to release the Kyuubi's chakra…but just enough so that Kakashi wouldn't say anything to him. Elder Chiyo had also joined them with the hope of seeing Sasori again. The time they spent from Suna to where they were now was spent in silence…with only the occasional report from pakkun and Neji. They did not want to bother the already pissed Naruto. Naruto was so adamant about moving forward that when they would break he would send clones to do reconnaissance. When they were moving he ignored every request and demand Sakura made to slow him down.

"Naruto! Slow down would'ya!" Sakura yelled ready to punch the idiot. But held herself back because she knew he would just dodge her…again.

"Sakura-chan…don't bother…Naruto won't listen until he's found Gaara and Matsuri." Lee said jumping next to her.

"…yea…"

Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye to see her face. It looked annoyed…and sad. He knew that she knew about the Kyuubi…and that she was worried about him going directly in the Akatsuki hideout. "Sakura-chan…don't worry…I'll be fine." He said turning to her with a reassuring smile.

"How can you say that when your going straight to the people who are trying to kidnap and kill you?!"

"…Sakura-chan…" He turned away. "If I don't face this now I'll never be able to save Sasuke. If I can't save Gaara then Saskue will be stuck in the darkness." He turned back to her with a smile. "Just like I promised Temari and Kankuro that I'd bring their brother home safe I'll keep that promise no matter. It's my promise of a life time to them…just like the one I made you."

"Naruto…" 'Thank-you.'

They came closer to the rock formation.

"Kakashi…there's a weird chakra coming up ahead." Neji said. "It…looks…black!"

"That can't be Itachi…only a Bijuu can have a specific colored chakra."

"!" Sakura saw someone jumping through the trees ahead of them. "Naruto! Look!"

"Wha-Matsuri!" Naruto said as he sped up letting the Kyuubi's chakra disappear back into the seal.

"Naruto!" Matsuri turned around to see her Konoha friend.

"Kakashi…the chakra is coming from Matsuri…" Neji said as he and Kakshi came to a stop on a tree limb.

"So then…" 'Matsuri is also a jinjuricki.' He thought as he jumped over to Naruto.

"Matsuri…are you ok?!!" Naruto said looking at her blood covered body.

"I'm fine…Gaara stopped the bleeding" she said looking down at the red shirt wrapped around the wound.

"Wait…Gaara?!" Naruto said looking down on her waiting for her to respond.

"Yes…come on we don't have much time….he's in trouble…we have to rescue him!" She said jumping onto another branch motioning them to go.

"Matsuri…in your condition…."

"She'll be fine Naruto…after all she quite the healer" Chiyo said looking at her with a smile.

"See…now come on lets go already." Matsuri said running through the trees…not very far though before she collapsed and re-opened her wound. "Ugh…."

"I'll heal you." Sakura said as she gave her medical attention.

"No..it'll stop…go on ahead…Gaara…he's…I think he's fading fast.." She said before trying to getup.

"Your in no condition to-"

"Sakura-chan…I'll carry her." Kakashi said jumping over to her. "Elder Chiyo can heal her while on the move."

"I will…now go…save Gaara." Chiyo said jumping over to Kakashi.

"…Hai!" Sakura and the rest went on ahead leaving Kakashi and Chiyo to watch over Matsuri.

Once the others were far enough ahead that they wouldn't hear Chiyo was curious to know why these children were trying so hard to save someone not even of their own village. "Kakashi…this boy…Naruto…what's his story…what is Gaara to him?"

"…To Naruto Gaara is a friend." He said looking at Naruto who was jumping faster and faster through the trees. "A friend who has shared the same pain as he has."

"What do you mean?" 'Is this boy also…'

"He is a jinjuricki if that is what you are a asking."

She simply looked at him.

"Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed within him…from birth he was scorned and blamed by the villagers for the Fourth's death…Jinjuricki are treated the same in every village…whether it be leaf or sand they are all treated with hate." Kakashi looked at Chiyo now and continued. "Gaara and Naruto are of the same cloth…he will protect him with his life if he has to."

"…" 'This boy….'

There was silence for a long time.

"As for me…I've lived a long life…one filled with regrets…I knew that alliances with other countries were only for show and that if my village was to be protected then I must do it on my own."

"…"

"I was the one who sealed Shukaku inside Gaara…after asking his father of course…but still…seeing what this boy went through and how far he's come…I envy him…heck I envy all of these youngsters!"

"Oh now don't say that…your still young your life is only just beginning!"

"Ahahahahaha….maybe there is still a reason to keep a bag of bones like me around." 'A reason.'

Unbenounced to them Matsuri was listening to them. 'So that's why Naruto would save him at the cost of his own life…Gaara…' She found herself becoming fidgety…almost like a being was inside her ready to break free.

"Kakashi…" Chiyo said.

"I know…" He said looking at Matsuri who had a black aura surrounding her now… "I can already tell that she is also a host…"

"Mmmmm…Oh…what's going on…?" Matsuri had regained full conciseness now…she also realized that the aura was coming around her…but she was not loosing her self like Gaara and Naruto would. "This…is…the Zero tails eh?" 'This power...will help become closer to saving Gaara...now I can't fail!'

END


	14. The Promise

Chapter 14

The Promise

"Naruto! I see the rock formation up ahead!" Neji yelled trying to catch up to the ever speeding up Naruto.

"What do you see?"

"That's just it…I can't see inside…there's a seal preventing me."

"So your saying we have absolutely no idea what do expect upon entering…."

"Basically yes"

"Let us break the barrier down with the power of youth!" Yelled Lee who was all of sudden incredibly energetic.

"Lee…" 'Why must he be like this?!' Neji thought as he shook his head and explained it to Lee…again.

"It doesn't matter as long we save Gaara!" Matsuri said coming out of nowhere and blasting ahead of everyone.

"Matsuri your ok?!" Lee said attempting to catch up to her but to no avail.

"I'm fine Lee…forget about me…we have to-"

"We'll save him Matsuri…don't worry…" Naruto said being the only one able to catch up to her. "Calm down…he'll be fin-"

"How can you say that?! He's in the Akatsuki hideout, probably loosing his bijuu and dying right now!"

"Matsuri…"

"Do not "Matsuri" me…I am in no way slowing down! In fact I'm speeding up. The faster we move the faster we get to Gaara!"

"We'll save him Matsuri trust me…"

"Naruto…your words will not get anything done…actions to back up those words will…just like the time you saved him from that guy form the artisan village."

"Has he taught you about a person's nindo?"

"What the hell does that have anything to do with this?"

"You said that I have to back my words up with actions…did he teach you?"

"…I don't know!...Man you have a short attention span!"

"I made a promise to bring him back no matter what…to bring both of you back no matter what…cause that's my nindo…my ninja way…"

"…Naruto…"

"I know how much he means to you…and how much you mean to him…he would give his life up in a heart beat to save you…he's been alone his whole life…he was so happy when you picked him as your teacher…he felt like he was wanted for the first time…he just became Kazekage…finally achieving his dream…he's too young to die now…I'm not going to let him!"

"…." 'Thank you.' "Naruto…don't worry about me…I'll be fine…he's the one we have to save…I'll die if it means that he'll live."

"No you won't die…Gaara wouldn't want you to die for him…after all…you are his girlfriend…and probably his future wife…he plans things out so well you never know!...being his girlfriend means that you want to spend your life with him…to die for him is not what he would want…"

"…For him to live is all I would want…."

"…no it's not…you want to be there with him…Matsuri…mark my words here and now…I…will…save…him!" He looked at her with the best smile he could come up with. "Believe it!"

"I don't mean to break this up but were approaching it…are you ready?"

The both looked at each other. "Hell yea!" They both said in unison. Kakashi and Chiyo had by now caught up to them form the back of the group.

"Naruto…don't overdue it…keep your emotions in check…"

"…Yea…"

"Matsuri your still healing…be careful."

"Kay…"

**Meanwhile**

"Hmm…looks like our guests are here…" Diedara said who was sitting on the now cold body of the young Kazekage.

"It seems so." Sasori replied. "Should we give them a proper welcome?"

"Well if they are smart enough to break the seal then yea I guess so…maybe I'll get the chance to show them my art…" Diedara said as his hands spat out a small bird like bomb. "After all only true art can be a proper welcome…right Sasori my man?"

"Heh…that is probably the only thing I'll agree with you on."

"Probably…seeing that you fail to recognize art as a short-" Sasori's tail flew at Deidara.

"Don't even…"

"…explosion!" Diedara said finishing his sentence...but before Sasori could kill him there was a loud crack. The boulder smashed into pieces…Naruto and Matsuri jumped through the smoke and dust.

"Get the hell off of Gaara you bastards!" Naruto yelled he ran at the villains...with Matsuri right behind him.

"Gaara!" Matsuri yelled.

**END**


	15. Reibi Unleashed!

Chapter 15

"Gaara!...Gaara wake up!" Matsuri yelled frantically hoping it wasn't too late. He was still. His eyes unmoving…his chest not taking in any air. "No…no…" She sunk to her knees and clutched the necklace he had given her. "Gaara…"

"Gaara…get up!...don't let these bastards sit on you like that! Damnit Gaara get up!"

"Naruto…" Sakura stepping up to calm him down. "Naruto….stop yelling"

"….Damn…" Naruto said looking down. " He saved her and I couldn't even save him."

"Naruto…"

Chiyo looked at Gaara's body. 'Maybe…just maybe…'

Naruto looked at the ground…he began to shake angrily. "You…bastards…I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" He said throwing his head up and staring into Diedara's eyes…his blue eyes…now turned to red slits and his whisker scars now becoming darker and more visible…his demon beginning to awaken again.

"!" Not good…" Kakashi thought as he began rummaging around for the repress seal Jiriyia gave him. 'If it comes down to it…I might have to use this…'

"Naruto…" Sakura said as she looked at him with some fear. 'This feeling…pure evil.'

***BOOM* **

There was some sort of impact…dust had covered it…when it cleared it was unbelievable what they saw.

"…I'll Kill You…" Matsuri growled as she walked out of a hole in a wall she'd made after charging at Diedara. Her body was covered in a black aura…her eyes…were distant…her voice…monotone now…her face expressionless. If it wasn't such a serious situation…someone would've laughed…for she resembled Gaara now.

"Matsuri…" Naruto looked at her…his anger disappearing…his face staring into her eyes…'So much pain…' He was afraid…just like that time in the forest…when he fought Gaara…the fear of him being stronger…the fear of loosing his friends. 'I gotta do something…if she's not stopped…she'll disappear!' Naruto began to move. 'Now more than ever is when my friends need me!' he pulled out a kunai and smoke bomb and threw it at Matsuri. 'I hope this works!' He thought as he ran into the smoke.

_Flashback_

"Pervy Sage…what do I do if I'm teamed with someone like Gaara and they loose control…" Naruto said looking at the sky thinking about Gaara.

"Naruto…why do you want to know…Gaara's form the sand it's unlikely." Jiriya said looking curiously at him while sitting under a tree in some unnamed town…most likely containing many women.

"It's not about Gaara though…there was one time…when one of his students was kidnapped…there was something about her…something dark."

"Still though…why so curious…that girl is in Suna…not Konoha…but… if your so intent on it then…I will teach you…on one condition…"

"What?"

"Why?"

Naruto thought about it for a second. "Because…I feel that she is a host as well…she's also my friend…and Gaara's only student…I will protect my fellow hosts and friends no matter what…that's why I have to learn how to stop it…you and Master Kakashi aren't always gonna be there."

"Fine then…it's only a theory but you would probably just have to force your demon's chakra into them…but Naruto…if you try this I warn you…you may loose control…forcing the chakra in would force your demon to succumb to your will…and we both know he doesn't like that…so…only as a last resort!"

"Right!"

_End flashback_

Naruto grabbed onto her. "Forgive me!" He plunged his kunai into her arm. 'Force the chakra through the weapon and into her blood…NOW!' "!" She stopped moving. "Did it wor-!" Everything got bright and Naruto found himself in an open field. "Where…am I?" He looked around frantically. "GAH!!!!...AM I DEAD?!"

"grrr…no….insolent pup." A deep voice came form behind Naruto.

"…Kyuubi…" Naruto turned to see his demon behind him. "What are you doing here…" He growled out looking away.

"Where I go, you go…enough said."

"…yea whatever…so where am I?"

'Insolent boy…' "You forced my chakra into the girl and now all of our chakras have converged…which brought us here…some place deep in her conscious."

"So then…where is Matsuri…?" Naruto looked around. He noticed a small area…completely dark.

"Over there." Kyuubi pointed to the area covered by darkness.

'Why does it always have to be the one in complete darkness…..' "So I just pull her out right?"

"Heh…if only you knew…" Naruto stared at him annoyed. "Fine…you have to give her a reason to break Reibi's hold…should be easy enough…Reibi is weak."

"Good…" Naruto walked over the dark area of the field. He passed by decaying flowers and dead grass…by time he reached it there was nothing but desolate land filled with cracks. 'Hold on Matsuri…I'm coming…'

Naruto walked through the dead area of the field. It seemed like hours before he found her…lying on the ground in a ball. "Matsuri…come on…time to get up."

"Gaara…is that you?"

"No…it's Naruto…you know… Gaara's best friend?"

"…oh…yea…the orange blob…"

'Orange blob….' "You have to wake up…we need you?"

"What's the point he's dead already…"

"Damnit Matsuri!" He grabbed her shoulders. "Gaara rescued you twice…he fought desperately to save you…he loves you…he wouldn't want to see you like this!" He looked her in the eye. "SO WAKE UP ALREADY!"

"It's my fault that he died…"

"No…it's not…you're a host just like me and him and 7 other humans on this planet! We are blamed for everything but that doesn't mean it's our fault. YOU WERE USED! YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM!"

"IF I DIDN'T HAVE THIS STUPID DEMON HE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED!"

Naruto's looked softened. "Who's the one who said they would save him no matter what?"

"…" 'I did.'

"If you're his student then you know that he taught you to never give up…so what's it gonna be…you gonna sit here and let that demon take over or are you gonna stop it."

"I'm…I'm…"

**WHAMMM!**

Naruto was thrown onto a rock. "What the hell?!" He looked up to see a giant worm like thing with teeth starring him down. "Wha-"

**WHAMMM!!**

It grabbed him again and threw him. He landed next to Matsuri. "Matsuri!" Her eyes showed no signs of consciousness.

"You insolent little boy…you think your words will save her. Her pain is too great. She will not listen."

"What…are…you?" Naruto said standing.

"Reibi." Kyuubi said coming from behind Naruto with its teeth barred. 'It's gotten much stronger.'

**END! **

What will happen to Naruto? How strong in Reibi? Can Gaara be saved? Why am I talking in questions? We'll find out in the next chapter, which has a name but I haven't thought of it yet….

**Review!!! Or ill send a very homicidal panda named Gaa-chan after you…believe it!**


	16. Puppet Battle! 10 vs 100!

Chapter 16

Naruto stared at the ongoing glares being exchanged by each demon. It sent a chill up his sine every time he looked over to Matsuri. He wondered what was happening outside. 'Is Gaara alive yet? Is Matsuri on a rampage? Am I on a rampage?' He looked back at Matsuri. 'Well whatever is happening…I hope Sakura and everyone are okay.' He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a loud blood curdling scream. "!" Matsuri was on the ground screaming while curled up in a small ball like shape. "Matsuri!" Naruto went to move but was grabbed by one of Kyuubi's tales.

"It would be wise to not move…that beast will kill you in a second" Kyuubi said keeping his red slited eyes on Reibi.

Naruto smirked. "Didn't know you cared." He looked over at Reibi and then at Matsuri. "Still…I can't just sit here…well technically hang…and let Matsuri get farther away from consciousness." Kyuubi sighed.

"Stupid pup…if you get hurt I am NOT healing you."

"Like I'll let a worm hurt me."

'If only he knew…' "Yeah well don't go getting yourself killed….you die I die…remember that!"

"Yeah yeah…I know!" Naruto ran forward.

"Move one step Reibi and you will have a lot of slash marks and a few feet of flesh missing."

"Hmm do I sense the almighty Kyuubi actually caring for a _human_?"

Kyuubi snarled and slashed his claws across Reibi's face. It swiftly avoided it just in time. Reibi smirked. "Arrogant idiot." 'He's gotten faster…that pup better watch out…that girl is almost fully under his control…he's better hurry up.'

**Outside**

Kakashi is keeping Naruto and Matsuri under a paralysis jutsu. Neji is next to him…ready to use the 8 trigrams, Lee and Gai are attacking Diedara who is now missing both arms and is unable to use any jutsu…and Tenten took Gaara's body outside of the battle field and was guarding it. Sakura and Chiyo are battling Sasori. Sasori was now flying at Elder Chiyo. His puppet body rotating 6 massive blades.

"Die you witch!"

**SHICK**

He was stopped inches away from her. "!" The rope laced with poison he used to wound Sakura was pulled all the way to the end.

"Get over here!" She yelled pulling the rope with all her might and slamming a fist right into his body…breaking it apart. It clattered to the ground in pieces. It was silent. "I…I did it…I really did it."

"Sakura…you really di-"

**Click…clack…shack**

"What are you smiling about?" Sasori's voice was heard behind her.

"!" Sakura turned in horror. "No way…" Sasori's body was pulling itself back together.

'To think I'd have to use this against this old bag and a little girl…' Sasori thought looking down with his fist to his face. "Secret Red Move: Performance of a Hundred Puppets." 'I never thought I'd have to resort to my best puppets.'

Elder Chiyo stared in amazement at the number of puppets. 'He's grown so powerful…there's only one option…' She took out a scroll that was tightly bound and sealed. "I forbade even myself use of this jutsu…however…against you I must use it…" She threw the scroll in the air…'Release!' It opened. 10 symbols appeared. 'Come forth!' Ten blobs of energy formed…they took on the shape of ten puppets. "Secret White Move: Chikamatsu's Ten Puppets."

Sakura ran back to Elder Chiyo's side.

"Sakura…your antidote has worn off…stay out of this." Chiyo said as Sakura healed her wound. Sakura simply smiled.

"It's not in me to give up…quiting's not an option."

"!" 'Sakura…' "How silly of me...you've inherited Tsunade's strong will…what say we make this the finally though?..Are you ready child?!"

"Yes!"

"Humph." Sasori said. "Arrogant…so arrogant…I've heard tales of your puppets grandmother…they once took out a whole fortress…however…I took out an entire nation with these!"

**SHOOM**

Sasori sent his puppets at Chiyo and Sakura.

"HA!" Chiyo sent two of her puppets at a group coming straight at them. One puppet's head separated and formed a chakra blade resembling a shuriken. The other puppet linked its hand with the blade puppet and threw it at the group slicing them into pieces.

**CRACK**

Sakura took down a number of them now with just her brute strength.

Another group came at Elder Chiyo. She sent three puppets at the group. They formed a triangle and each had a sign on their head. "Three Treasure Suction Crush!" A gust of wind blew from the center of the triangle sucking in all puppets that were caught in the blast. "!" The suction was blocked. "There's too many of them.."

'We have to find a way to take them out in one shot!' Sakura thought as she took out another.

'With only one antidote left…'

'If either of us gets hurt…'

'It'll be bad…' They thought at the same time.

**SLICE**

"Lady Chiyo!" Lady Chiyo was wounded by one of the puppets now.

'No! Got to end this quick.' "Sakura…take this!" One of the puppets came to her and opened its mouth to reveal a ball. She took it.

"Ok!" She ran towards Sasori taking out puppets she went. When he was close enough she threw it with all her strength. "Take this you bastard!" It flew at him with great speed.

"!" Sasori looked at the ball flying at him. It changed form. It became a huge head with teeth. 'Shit!' It hit him head on and drove him into a wall. He stopped moving and his puppets fell to the ground…the chakra strings disappearing.

"We…we…did it!" Sakura turned to Granny Chiyo. "!" One of the puppets was moving. "No!" It was holding a sword. It lunged and Elder Chiyo as she fell to the ground…the poisons effect kicking in.

**SLICE!**

Sakura jumped in front of the blade…allowing it to hit her…its blade…laced with poison slid through her body.

"Sakura!"

**END**

Oh no! What will happen to Sakura?...Will Naruto help Matsuri…Will I ever not type in questions? Will you review? Will I send a homicidal bunny name drea-chan after you?

The answer to some of theses questions will be answered next chapter!


	17. Saving Him

**A/N: Hey guys…sorry I have not updated in a while…well Idk if its been a while…seems like forever to me….well anyway I see many authors doing it so I don't not own Naruto blah blah and what not…NOW ON TO THE NEXT PART-TEBAYO!(a saying that my friends have been attacking me for cause I add tebayo to almost everything…drives them insane…=D I'm going on and on oh well just read while I try to forget to ramble. )**

Chapter 17

"Matsuri-chan?" Naruto said going over to her. She was still like a statue. "Matsuri…wake up please!" Nothing. "Damnit wake u-"

"It's no use arrogant boy." Reibi interrupted. "She's going to stay like that forever…there is absolutely nothing you can do!"

"Yes there is!"

"Face it…you and annoying fox over there are going to die by my hands." He said like it was easy as pie.

"I won't die…not until I save my friends and become Hokage!"

"Hokage?!" Reibi actually looked at Naruto now its mouth turning into a smug smirk. "A loud mouth brat like you…Hokage? That's friggen hilarious!"

"Naruto just wake her up already…before I decide to make you leave this stupid consciousness."

"…Hn…" Naruto walked back over to her but was stopped when Reibi lunged at him.

"Stay away from my vessel!" He roared grabbing Naruto and throwing him into a tree. That was the last time he would do that. Kyuubi attacked him now.

"Touch him again and I'll kill you!" He said as he slashed his paw against Reibi's eyes…he struck one…blood dripped onto the floor.

"Bastar-GAHHH!" Reibi turned in pain to look at the girl. Naruto was holding his fist out. Matsuri was groaning on the floor. "You broke the connection!"

"Worked for Gaara…it'll work for her…after all…she is his girlfriend." Naruto said with a smirk.

'He's smarter than he looks…humph a worthy host I guess.' Kyuubi thought looking at Naruto then back at Reibi. "How bout we finish this now?" He said latching onto Reibi and ripping him apart. Reibi pulled away from him torn almost to shreds.

"You…will not succeed…one day she will be mine…especially with that host gone too." He said fading away into darkness.

"That's what you think! I'll save them both!" Naruto yelled.

"Foolish boy…" were Reibi's final words as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Why you!" Naruto yelled and went to run after him but was stopped by a hand. "Matsuri…" She was back up and standing.

"Naruto…don't bother…I have a use for him…an idea actually. Let's go back." She said smiling her usual smile.

**Outside**

"Sakura!" Chiyo yelled as she watched Sakura take the full blow from the sword. "W-Why?"

"…I was assigned to protect you when we left the village…even if I wasn't I'd still do this…after all you are a comrade…" Sakura said. "Ugghh" 'The poison's starting to take effect. "Take the antidote Lady Chiyo!"

"Tch…brat." Sasori said as he pushed farther.

"Ugghh...Take it!" Sakura yelled. Chiyo took out the antidote and uncapped it. She injected it…into Sakura's leg. "W-Why?"

"Because…you shouldn't try to save an old bag like me Sakura…" Chiyo said as she stood up slowly.

Sakura started to push back Sasori's sword. 'The antidote is taking effect…'

"!" 'Can't deal with this now.' Sasori disconnected his elbow from the arm that held the sword. It was actually a smaller sword. He moved towards Chiyo. "DIE!" He yelled. Chiyo moved her hand. Two figures moved. Two puppets with swords appeared and stabbed Sasori through the only part of his body that wasn't fake. His heart. "Ugh…"

"You were careless…" She said looking at him and then to her puppets. There was a summoning inscription on them. "This inscription allowed me to connect my chakra points to any puppet within a ten foot range…" She bent down at Sakura who had now fallen. "Hang on child…I'm going to remove the sword while healing the wound." A green glow emitted from her hand and she used the other to pull out the sword slowly.

"Ughh." Sakura winced in pain.

"Just bear with me…" She pulled it out.

"It doesn't matter what you do…she'll die anyway…I hit a vital, medical jutsu can't save her."

"This isn't medical ninjutsu…it's a transference technique…I developed it for you actually…" Chiyo said as the glow disappeared and Sakura opened her eyes.

'Transference…?' She looked at Chiyo and then at Sasori.

"If it's a transference then why didn't you die?!" Sasori yelled frustrated hat he couldn't kill her.

"Because she wasn't dead so I only used a small part of my life…" She replied.

"You did that to save her…lives are meaningless…" Sakura got up now listening to him with her head down. "What's the point?...She'll die eventually anyway!"

"You!" Sakura punched him dead in the face with all her force. "You scum! You think its worthless! You are so heartless!"

"Sakura…don't be mad...it was Suna that taught him this…Shinobi in Suna…before the attack on Konoha and Orochimaru killing the 4th, the teachings of the shinobi in our village were to abandon all emotions…"

"And the teachings were right…without emotions you gain a great power…"

"And yet we beat you…people who have their emotions and care about their friends…says something doesn't it." Sakura said picking up a kunai. "Now why don't you just shut up and die…" She said sticking the kunai into his heart. Sasori smirked as he slowly lost consciousness…

**Meanwhile**

"Kakashi…"

"I know…" Kakashi said as he released the paralysis jutsu. The two fell to the ground. The aura around Matsuri disappearing. Naruto got up stumbling a bit.

"I…did…it…" He said giving his trademark smile. He looked at Matsuri who was looking around now.

"What happened?...Where is Gaara-sensei?..." She looked around for him.

"Matsuri." Kakashi walked over to her now seeing that everyone was coming back…their opponents defeated. "TenTen has him…he's okay…bu-" He was cut off when she ran outside.

She saw a read color near a bush. 'Gaara!' She ran faster. Tenten jumped in front of her and stopped her. "…TenTen…" TenTen looked down at her and shook her head.

"We tried…everything…" TenTen said as she looked at Matsuri's face. 'I'm so sorry…"

"Gaara…sensei…" She said as she moved out of TenTen's grasp. "No…no way…"

"Damnit!" Naruto was next to her now. Tears building up in his eyes. "He's Kazekage damnit…why did he die so easily…" The clear fluids were falling now from him. "I couldn't get Sasuke back…I couldn't save Gaara…what kind of Hokage can I be if I can't save my friends…"

"Uzumaki Naruto…calm down…" Chiyo said as she looked from him to Matsuri who ere the only two standing by Gaara.

"SHUT UP!" He turned around now yelling at Chiyo. "If you damned old folk hadn't put that monster in him he wouldn't be like this right now! Do you have any idea what we go through everyday with these monsters! Did you even ask him what he felt!" Chiyo looked at him in shock. Matsuri bent down next to Gaara.

"TenTen…you did not try everything…there is one jutsu you haven't tried…" She said as she put her hands on his chest. A blue glow emanated from her hands. It slowly turned black.

"Matsuri…what are you doing?" Naruto said as he looked at her confused.

"Saving him…"

"Child! Where did you learn that?! I am the only one who can perform it!" Chiyo said as she got up and stumbled over to her.

"It kinda just came to me…"

"Matsuri!" Sakura yelled. "That jutsu will kill you!" Naruto looked at her now his eyes wide.

"But it will bring him back…I have to…Gaara would finally have that demon out and he could live a normal life…" Matsuri said smiling. Chiyo let a glow emit from her finger. She touched the back of Matsuri's head. Matsuri fell unconscious.

"I'm sorry…but I will not allow a junior ninja to die when I am already dying." Chiyo instead put her hand son Gaara's chest and let the glow emit from her hands.

"Elder Chiyo!" Sakura yelled.

"I know…it's okay…" The glow continued to emit. Soon it started to dim. 'Not enough chakra…no!'

"…" Naruto looked at her. He walked over to her and sat opposite from her and held out his hands. "Please…use me chakra!"

"Naruto…" She stared at him. She thought it over and remembered how hard he fought to try to save Gaara and how he alone rescued Matsuri. "Okay…place your hands on mine…" He did so.

END

**So…I hope this one was good..i haven't updated in a while…im sorry…school…band practice and what not kept me so busy…anyway…next chapter should be the last…I may do a epilogue too…well…you know the drill…R&R or the bunny shall get you!**

**Peace**

**Slipknotgirl14**


	18. Sunset

Chapter 18

Naruto and Chiyo sat next to Gaara as they brought him back to life. Matsuri was lying down next to Gaara. Naruto figured it would be the first thing he would want to see.

"Naruto…" Chiyo said as she saw that it was almost done and she was close to dying.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad that a shinobi like you came around. We need a new generation with determination like you young folk. We old folk are too caught up on the old ways or training."

'What is she saying…?' Naruto looked at her.

"You…and Gaara…are the keys to the future of the ninja world. You know his pain and he knows yours…please look after him…maybe one day you two will create an alliance that will create a great peace within this shinobi world created by foolish old people..."

'Elder Chiyo…' Sakura let a small tear escape her eye.

"Please look after him…" Chiyo said as she closed her eyes and fell over. At that moment Naruto closed his eyes and was in Gaara's subconscious.

Gaara stood there in a white space. He was looking at his hand. "My hand…again…"

He looked around and saw a little boy crying. "Me…is that…me?" He looked at him intently. "I…I'm.."

"Gaara…" Naruto finished for him as he grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to look at him. The older Gaara also turned around too.

"This…is…" He felt a tear fall. "Everyone…" He looked at every person he cared about standing in front of him. Practically the entire village of Suna and a few Konoha shinobi. Matsuri and Naruto stood at the center with Kankuro next to Naruto and Temari next to Matsuri. Matsuri and Naruto stepped forward and Matsuri grabbed his hand and brought him back to the group. There was a flash then and Gaara turned back around to see his mother. She was smiling at him and was waving good bye to him.

"Perhaps one day we can meet again…only…with the whole family…" She said as she disappeared. And with that Gaara opened his eyes and saw Naruto standing over him and Matsuri also sitting up now starring at him with wide eyes.

"You had us worried!" Naruto yelled as he gave him a death hug. Gaara was too surprised to speak. Kankuro and Temari were also there now.

"Jeez little brother…you are so troublesome…" Kankuro said as he walked over to him. Temari hit him on the head.

"Don't talk to him like that! He's Kazekage baka!" She lectured him. Kankuro looked at her annoyed. Matsuri laughed. Gaara immediately turned his attention back to Matsuri.

"Your safe…" Gaara said as he struggled to speak being that he just woke up from being dead and was surrounded by people.

"Well duh! How could your one and only student not be safe when she was taught by one of the most powerful shinobi in the world!" She yelled as she threw her arms around him. "I was more worried about you…I don't think I could live on without you…" She whispered is his ear. He was going to say something but was stopped. Temari ruffled Gaara's hair. Gaara looked at his sister annoyed that she had ruined the moment.

"See what you did…you ruined it!" Kankuro yelled as he and Temari started to bicker. It ended when Matsuri got up and smacked both of them upside the head.

"She really does belong in the family Gaara!" Naruto said laughing as he watched the three bickering.

"Yeah…she does…" Gaara said looking at Matsuri. Gaara looked over to Sakura who was holding Elder Chiyo. "Naruto…why is Elder Chiyo here?"

"Because she used some kind of amazing medical jutsu to save you! She's tired but she will wake up soon!" Kankuro stopped his bickering and looked at Chiyo.

'She used _that_ jutsu…' Kankuro thought while walking over to Naruto. "Naruto…she won't wake up…that jutsu was a life transference jutsu…Granny Chiyo is dead…"

The words hit Naruto hard. He stood up and stared at her. "Granny Chiyo…"

"She died a death befitting a shinobi…protecting her village and the next generation…" Kakashi said.

"Just like the Third."

"Yes…" Kakashi said.

"Now I really understand what she wanted me to do…"

Gaara stared at the ground not wanting to look at Elder Chiyo…if he did he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his emotions. He noticed Naruto walk over to Matsuri. He was angry.

"Matsuri…why…why were you going to use that jutsu by yourself!? You would've died!" Naruto said as he yelled at her. Gaara's head shot up. Matsuri didn't answer when she felt Gaara looking at her. He didn't say anything. Soon he got up though and he and Naruto walked over to Granny Chiyo.

"Everyone…pray for Elder Chiyo…" He said as everyone closed their eyes and prayed. With that they started their walk back to the village.

That whole time Gaara and Matsuri didn't talk…they didn't even look at each other. They returned to a village yelling that their beloved Kage was back and safe. Within a few days everything was back to normal…well…somewhat. The Konoha ninja left and Gaara went back to his duties. He couldn't think straight though. He went for a walk instead. He walked up to the cliff and sat there…thinking about why she was did it. Why Matsuri was going to use that jutsu.

"Gaara-sensei?" A voice called from behind him. He turned around and saw Matsuri. Their eyes connected for a moment.

"Yes?"

"Can I…join you?" She said hoping he wasn't mad at her.

"…Hn…" He replied as he continued to watch the sunset. She sat down next to him. Neither said anything. "Matsuri…why did you…"

"Because I didn't want you to die…" She said not looking at him.

"But you would've died…if you used that…it's hard enough knowing that Elder Chiyo died for my sake but I wouldn't have been able to bear the thought of you dying for me…that time in the cave…I thought I was going to loose you but...I couldn't take that twice." Gaara said as looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You once told me that you loved me…is that still true?"

"Yes…" She moved a bit closer to him and he put his hand on top of hers. "It is…" There was an awkward silence between them. "You know…back in the cave when we found you…" She closed her eyes trying not to picture his body lying there. "Naruto seemed to think I was your girlfriend…that boy has jumped to conclusions so fast it's scary…" She said laughing but there was a small blush on her face. She didn't want to tell him about Reibi…one less thing to worry about.

"Yeah…he does that…a lot…" Gaara said chuckling a bit. 'Why can't I say it…why?! Why?! Why?!' Gaara mentally cursed himself.

"Well I should be going" She said smiling. "By the way…you're blushing…" She said.

"S-Shut up… Gaara said becoming even redder. Matsuri laughed at this. Gaara was getting nervous.

"Becoming like Hinata now…hmmm…wait till I tell Naruto." She said leaning in closer to his face smiling. Gaara twitched in annoyance. Meanwhile Kankuro and Temari were in a nearby tree* watching their little brother trying to make a move. Kankuro had had enough.

"Transform…" He transformed into a cat.

"What are you doing?!" Temari whispered.

"You'll see…" He said as he jumped down and walked over to the two. 'This better work…' He thought. He jumped on Matsuri which scared the living hell out of her who jumped onto Gaara which made Gaara fall and land on the floor with Matsuri on top of him. 'Yes!' Kankuro thought. "Mew…" he simply turned around and went back into the tree. Temari was dumbfounded…as we're Gaara and Matsuri.

"Wha-…How…Genius!" She said as Kankuro dispelled the jutsu. "Now we just watch."

"Matsuri…you're um…on me…" Gaara said with a faint blush on his cheeks. Matsuri looked at him.

"Why do I have the feeling that…" She waited and took in a deep breathe and yelled. "KANKURO HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS?" She made sure he heard it. She could swear she heard a whimper. She sighed.

"Well…for once he helped me…" Gaara said as he pulled Matsuri down and kissed her passionately. Matsuri sat…well…laid there until she decided to close her eyes and kiss back. They broke apart after a while and after hearing two "YES!'s" from a nearby tree. They both sighed and deiced to get up…lest anyone walk up here and see the precarious position they were in. They sat back down and Gaara held Matsuri tightly as they watched the rest of the sunset. "Matsuri?"

"Hm?"

"I…love you." Gaara said into her ear.

"I love you too…Gaachan…" She said playfully knowing he hated that name. "Aw relax…take it out on Kankuro…" She said as she leaned more into his chest. She swore she heard another whimper…and a snicker.

**Well guys...that's the final chapter...i hope it was a good arc story! R&R please! I had alot of fun reading this tory and i hope you guys liked it alot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Slipknotgirl14**


End file.
